Percutaneous access of the vascular system for vascular device delivery is a common medical procedure. Typically, this involves using a hollow needle to puncture a vessel, then introducing an introducer sheath to open the puncture for the introduction of catheters and wire guides for navigation through the vascular system to facilitate delivery. For example, in many cases, vascular access requires introduction of catheters and wire guides through the femoral artery. Once the procedure is completed, the devices are removed from the patient and pressure is applied to the puncture to stop the bleeding. Thereafter, the puncture may be sealed using a closure device. As the size of percutaneous sheaths become larger to accommodate larger vascular devices, the size of the resulting puncture increases. Larger punctures are harder to seal with typical vascular closure devices.